The story with a crappy ending!
by AccentFetish
Summary: It's a story with a crappy ending! so read it and not enjoy the ending!


Okay! I do not know what this story is going to be about yet so it might really suck! I don't care if you review but if you don't mention my horrible spelling!

Disclaimer- I'm too young to own anything that could make me lots of money.

The final battle was over. Inuyasha and his companions had won but didn't feel like it. Each had lost someone during the fight. Inuyahsa had lost Kikyou for her clay body was destroyed. Kagome had lost Shippo who had tried to be a hero in the end. Sango had lost Kohaku and Miroku had lost her to the pain.

After Inuyasha hit Naraku with the killing blow something formed form his dead corps. It was a child. Kaede had explained that it was Onigumu being reborn as a god man. They were all a little skeptical but were all too sad to do anything.

Miroku was starring at his had that was now without his wind tunnel when Sango walked passed him. "Sango!" He called out to her. She stopped to turn around and look at him. "What is it?" she asked in a tired tone.

"I wanted to know how your wound was healing. He got you really bad." He referred to her brother. "I will heal like the rest, with time." She said tearing up. He watched her walk away. His heart was breaking for her, the love if his life.

Night after night he watched her get worse. Her face was as pail as snow and she was always tired but refused to sleep. Every one was healing except for her. A plan formed in the minks mind to help her.

One night when everyone was asleep he stole the sacred shards from Kagome's neck. He took only one shard and returned the rest. The teenage girl didn't even stir. Miroku looked upon his love before he entered the forest.

He held the shard in his cupped hands and held it close to his face. It started to pulse as he whispered to it. "I wish I could take away all Sango's pain." The shard shined extremely bight for a second them disappeared.

In the morning Kagome noticed the missing shard and Monk. She awake Inuyasha immediately. "Where is Miroku?" She asked him holding out the container that she keeps the sacred jewel shards in.

The half demon sniffed the air. "He's in the forest." He ran towards him. Kagome decided not to wake Sango as she ran after him. "Wait up!" She yelled waking half the village. When she caught up to him he was standing over Miroku who looked to be asleep.

"Where's the shard!" He yelled holding him up by his robes waking him up. "What?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He winced and grabbed his side. A sharp pain repeatedly ran through his side.

After awhile he screamed out. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. After he got up he was fuming. "I didn't do anything to him!" He complained. "I made a whish. This, is what I whished for." Miroku explained making them both stare.

"You wished to be in pain?" Inuyasha asked. "No I wished to take away Sango's pain. I would die if I had to see her suffer another day." Kagome thought it was the most romantic wish ever. Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

"What about the shard?" He asked. "It diapered after the wish." He said acting as if the pain had just left him. Images flashed through his head of dyeing people. He grabbed his head. "She was in so much pain." He whispered to himself.

Sango awoke as they entered the village once again. She stretched her arms and smiled. The smell of morning was nice. 'Wait, where is my pain? Normally I feel a shooting pain in my side right about now, and then Khoku would further depress my mind. WHEREIS MY PAIN!'

She saw Miroku grabbing his side as she use to hers. She lifted her shirt to look at her wound, even the bandages were gone! "Monk?" She asked in uncertainty. He nodded his head as if to know what she was to say next.

"I couldn't let you suffer." She frowned. "Miroku, you should have never done anything like this! This was my battle with my inner demons. Now I can not stand to se you suffer." She was sitting close to him.

"This was too much for you. You were losing the battle and I couldn't just stand around and let you surrender." She frowned. "I never surrender." She had this look in her eye, she was terrified for him.

"What is done is done. I'm sorry but you will just have to live with being 100 pain free." He chuckled a bit but she didn't even smile. If you have my wound then I will have to change your bandages twice a day." He gave her a perverted grin but she warned she would slap him.

They went to the hut where Kagome left her first aide kit. "Take off your robes." She said turning her back to get the supplies needed. He sat on the bed with his bare back and chest exposed wincing in pain.

At first she was shocked by his figure underneath the robes. She had always figured that he was chubby because his robes were o loose but he had rock hard abs! A 6-pack that was so nice. 'How has every girl refused his proposal with a banging body like that?' she wondered putting on the stingy stuff to clean the cut.

He screamed a little but then I started to feels nice. He smirked when Sango blushed after seeing his muscular physic. He wanted to marry her so badly; the pain he was going through was worth it all.

The external pain he could deal with but her internal struggles within herself were slowly killing him as they once were her. Her memories are horrifying for such a wonderful girl. He couldn't believe that she had been through so much.

One day he had reached the same paleness she had before he made it all go away. Sango couldn't take it anymore! He was fighting one of her battles that neither if them would be able to win. There was no solution where they would both win, so she went to see Kaede.

"Please! How can I make it all go away?" she asked the old priestess. "You can't, it has to be dealt with. Both you and Miroku have been pushing it aside. This is something that you can only get rid of by confronting it. Those aren't only your problems that are haunting him; his pain is in there too. He has been dealing with it worse then you."

"Kaede! What are you saying? How can you confront it?" the old woman chuckled. "This is an answer that I cannot give you and be positive. Just do what both your hearts desire the most."

Sango started to pout as she left the hut. "What the hell does that mean!" she asked herself. Miroku was trying to flirt with some girls but was getting too many painful memories of past times. Sango saw him and couldn't get sad.

"Miroku." She called sweetly scarring him a bit because he had been caught and she as acting nice. "Yes, Sango?" he asked. "I know how to make it all go away." She said smiling for the first time in a long time.

His face lit up. "You do?" "Uh-hu." She answered playfully. "Well, what is it?" He asked. "Miroku, I don't think that I want to do it, or if you want to." His jaw dropped. "I'll do anything!"

She giggled. What is wrong with you today?" he asked. "Oh nothing I just talked to Kaede and realized that I really, really love you. Nothing out of the ordinary." He froze. Did she just day what he had been waiting to hear ever since they meet? Sango…"

"Okay I'll tell you what you have to do. Marry me." She stated simply. "Any day." He answered without hesitation. Then out of nowhere a meteor came and swished Miroku killing him. Sango shrugged and skipped away.

-The End-

Was that crappy or what? Okay I got really bored while writing this so I just ended it with w/e popped into my head, so I know that it is a really stupid ending. –smile-


End file.
